


Courtly Love

by aphoticdepths



Series: FGO Ficlets [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Finger Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: A knight should kiss his lady's hand, but Surtr never does that. Not exactly.





	Courtly Love

A knight is expected to kiss his lady's hand, but Surtr did not know how to kiss. Sigurd's body gave the ghosts of prompts, but not enough-it took a while, after Ophelia extended her hand after summoning him, for him to realize that she did not mean for him to take it.

It took longer to figure out. He'd bitten down at first, and she'd jerked her hand back in pain, with a furious cry of "Saber!" Even after he realized where he was to kiss-the back of the hand, not her palm, not her fingers, no teeth, no tongue, just a brush of lips-he did not let it on. Her reactions were delightful-shock, or embarrassment, or shyness. He wanted to watch them all-it gave him a strange feeling to be the only one to whom Ophelia showed emotions to, even if it was annoyance. He understood the power, that made sense-but the rush of almost-giddy joy was something new. Something that he realized he enjoyed.

Today, he took her long, slender fingers between his lips as he knelt before her, making sure that the sharp points of his teeth did not hurt her and keeping them to a scrape. He wasn't sure what to do, exactly, but he ran his tongue over her flesh, tasting her skin. He did not eat human flesh as others of his kind did, but to taste Ophelia was pleasing. Everything about her was pleasing. Surtr wished he could have spent each of the centuries the gods imprisoned him just studying Ophelia-seeing her little reactions, the texture of her hair, the way she spoke, every suppressed emotion on her face...

She yanked her hand back, glaring at him. A flush of blood was on her cheeks. "Saber, _mind yourself_ ," she hissed.

"Of course." He inclined his head.


End file.
